This invention relates to a conveyor oven useful primarily for commercial food preparation. The oven may be adapted to cook a wide variety of food products from poultry to bakery products, and preferably is useful in the cooking of pizza. The oven of this invention is intended to provide, selectively, very high velocity convection currents which impinge upon the food to be cooked so that the food product is cooked rapidly and efficiently to thereby optimize the heat requirements and minimize the release of heat to the ambient atmosphere.